


Memories in Potions

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't concentrate in potions, due to memories of Draco and his activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Potions

Harry’s arse was aching. He kept shuffling on the stool to try and get into a comfortable position.

“Will you stop moving!” Hermione was glaring at him; her concentration had been ripped from Slughorn’s monologue on Wiggenweld Potion.

“Sorry.” Harry tried to sit still and bear the uncomfortable ache. He heard sniggering behind him, and when he turned around Malfoy was smirking at him. It’s his fault Harry was like this.

Memories flashed through Harry’s mind. The pleasure coursing through his body. The soft sheets rubbing against his naked torso. The sound of skin hitting skin as Draco thrust into him again and again.

Harry’s dick lurched in his trousers. Slughorn was blabbering on about how important the mint was to the potion. Draco’s tongue had tasted of mint. Their mouths had crashed together as Harry ripped through Draco’s clothes to get at his body, his finger itching to touch the pale skin underneath.

“Stop it! You’re going to fall off of your chair in a minute.” Harry had been slowly rocking his hips under the table in time to Draco’s thrusts, his pants now too tight against his straining hardness.

He raised his hand and Slughorn stopped his prattle, “Harry, dear boy. Something you don’t understand?”

“No, sir. It’s just… Can I go to the toilet, sir?” Slughorn waved his hand dismissively.

“Very well, if you must.”

As Harry passed Malfoy, he shot him a wink and saw his arm shoot up in the air.


End file.
